Brother and Sister?
by Wizard Flower
Summary: this is the story of how the winx club met Nabu but with a twist. Flora and Nabu are actually brother and sister.How will the others react when they find out? only time will tell in this story then again for the winx that's normal.


**A/N: Sorry I am reposting this but I found a few errors I wanted to correct. This story is not exactly like the series there are several of them (RAI, 4Kids, and Nickelodeon) and there are parts from all of them but with a few twists and my own ideas.**

The winx club girls had a day off and decided to spend it in Magix. The girls were just dismissed from a

special enchantix training session with Grizelda. The fairies were currently at their favorite café. Stella, as

always, brought up the subject of boys. Layla was staring to get annoyed with talking about boys. She felt

she didn't need a boy and was tired of always hearing about it. Especially with Stella she was always trying

to set her

up with someone. "You know Layla I'm sure I could find the perfect guy for you." offered Stella. "No

thanks Stella I don't need a guy in my life to be happy." retorted Layla. "But Layla dawling how could you

possibly not want…" Stella was cut short by Bloom. "hey girls I think there is someone hiding behind that

bush.". "Let's get a better look." Said Tecna simply as a small camera that looked like a lady bug flew out

of her hand and behind the bush. "Where does she come up with these things?" asked Flora not really

expecting an answer. Tecna called Stella over to see what the camera was viewing. "Oh come on who care

what he looks like." Layla said coldly. "Layla are you alright?" asked Musa. "Sorry girls it's just I cant

believe my parents expect me to marry some random person who I have never met before in my life." Layla

sighed. "Don't worry Layla everything will turn out alright you'll see." Flora tried to comfort her best

friend. "Yea, maybe all you need is a guys opinion. It seems you have a secret admirer." Stella cooed. Then

she waved her hand and the bush moved out of the way revealing a young man about the same age as the

specialists from the looks of it. He had on a purple robe like shirt with gold stripes on the sleeves (sorry

don't know what to call it) and purple pants. His shoes were also gold. Finally his hair was in a long braid at

the back of his head. Stella looked satisfied at his embarrassed look, Bloom and Musa were simply

confused, Tecna's facial expression was somewhat like Stella's but a bit curious, Layla was completely

mad, and Flora at first was confused but then angry. The girls noticed this and wondered what Flora was so

mad about but at the time decided not to say anything. Layla got up and stormed off. After looking back

from the running girl the man saw Flora and was at first shocked. "What is she doing here?" wondered the

man. Flora stood up and was about to say something when the man pleadingly shook his head so only she

could see it. Then Flora stormed off in the same direction as Layla. "Oh man I really messed that up." said

the still unknown man in front of the group of now only four girls. "You think?" replied Musa sarcastically

as she stood to go find her friends something

caught her attention. Layla was walking around Magix trying to cool down from the previous events. "Why

cant I just be left alone. I don't want or need a guy in my life." said Layla just as someone bumped into her

and they both fell over. "Oh I am so sorry." said the girl who bumped into her. "No problem Flo."

responded Layla. She looked up and saw the princess of Tides and they both started laughing. Just then

their laughing ceased as they heard something. It was Valtor. He was using his magic to send a message in

the sky. He said he wanted the eye of the ancient ancestress. "I will be at the Magix museum soon and I

refuse to leave without getting what I want." he said. The two looked at each other and abruptly got up just

as Musa came by. "Did you two hear?" asked Musa. They answered who question with simple nods then

were on their way to find the others. They reached the others and were all off. When they got to the museum

they transformed to fly up to the roof then untransformed so they were again in raincoats not midriffs and

dresses. Inside the museum the eye was being re located to the central vault and they activated the security

system. Back outside Tecna used her mini computer and saw that the guards were all at the central vault.

Something didn't seem right though all the girls knew it. "Why would Valtor give them time to prepare?"

asked Musa. "Who knows but whatever he is planning we will be ready." Bloom told her. As the girls were

sitting around they were either talking amongst themselves or thinking. Though the only one who was

thinking was Flora. "What is he doing here?" she thought aloud but quiet enough so only she could hear.

She was so confused why was _he here. Her thoughts were interrupted by Layla talking about before. "Ugh I _

_still cant believe that guy was spying on us?" Flora remained quiet. "Oh come on Layla I bet he just thought _

_you were cute." Stella said optimistically. " I do feel bad but there was just something about the at guy." she _

_said. "so what are you ladies talking about." asked the guy from before. "OH great." said Flora earning a _

_confused look from most of her friends but she just shoved it off. "Not you again." complained Layla. "Well _

_it's nice to see you too." he said with humor in his voice. "Who are you anyway?" asked Tecna. "My name _

_is Ophir." said the man-Ophir- subtly. "What do you want now!" asked Layla getting fed up with this guy. _

"_I thought you might want some help fighting Valtor." "Thanks but I think we can handle everything just _

_fine." she told him sternly. Flora didn't take her eyes off him for one minute and he noticed this. "I'm with _

_Layla on this one I don't think we should trust him. What if he is working with Valtor?" Tecna stated. "She _

_does have a point." said Musa and Stella and Bloom agreed. Flora sighed then stood up. "Come on girls. _

_How could this face be evil?" Ophir asked cheekily. "I think we should give him a chance girls." said Flora _

_after sighing once more. "Flora are you crazy. He was spying on us!" said Layla. She would have went on _

_but then Valtor showed up. They waited for him and the Trix to go inside then followed. Before they got the _

_chance though, the building shook causing the girls to fall. right as Layla was going to fall Ophir used his _

_Magic to stop her. Once she stopped Flora was falling passed her and almost fell but Layla grabbed her _

_hand just in time. When everyone got up they made their way inside. They ran as fast as they could to get to _

_the room Valtor was in when Stella stopped. "Girls wait!" she called. "What is it Stell?" asked Bloom. _

_Stella turned her head and they saw the trix flying by. "Okay why would the trix be going that way if Valtor _

_and the whole battle is in the opposite direction?" asked Flora. "Huh. I know what he wants. The agadore _

_Box. It can hold a ton_

_of powerful spells." Tecna informed them. After looking at each other for only a second they _

_started running in the direction of the trix. When they got there the witched wee about to make off with the _

_box. They had no time to lose and attacked. The battle was only going on for a minute when Valtor showed _

_up. All of them attacked Valtor with a convergence but it did not work. He flew off with Bloom on his tail. _

_While they were gone the rest of the winx were fighting the trix. They were throwing attack after attack. _

_They managed to tie the trix up with Layla's morphix and went to help Bloom. Now Valtor was surrounded _

_just as Nabu showed up. "well, well, well. Six against one doesn't seem very fair. Then again what do I _

_have to worry about. I wont fight all of you anyway, just you." he said calmly as he made a hand made of _

_magic appear and it went right for Flora. "Flora!" the girls cried. But they weren't the only ones there was a _

_guys voice too. It was Ophir. The hand lunged at Flora but at the last second Ophir jumped in front of her. It _

_clasped around hi instead. "No Nabu!" Flora screamed. "Put my brother down!" demanded Flora to Valtor. _

"_Only if you give me the box and the trix." he wagered. Flora looked at Layla who not only had the trix _

_tied up but also had the agadore box pleadingly. Layla along with the other girls were shocked that Layla _

_had just called this man Nabu and even more shocked that she had said he was her brother. "Fine, just let _

_him go." said Layla. Valtor did so and Nabu dropped to the ground. Layla released the trix and handed the _

_box over to the evil wizard. They flew off and the winx all looked at Flora who was on the ground next to _

_Nabu. "Flora what do you mean he's your brother?" asked Layla very confused. "I will explain everything _

_later but first we have to get back to Alfea. We have to get Nabu to the infirmary then tell Faragonda what _

_happened I'll tell you everything there." the others nodded and transported back to Alfea where they _

_brought Nabu to the nurse then went to see Ms. Faragonda. They walked to the headmistresses office. They _

_walked in and were greeted by the principal of Alfea, college for fairies. They explained what happened at _

_the museum and now it was time for Flora to do some explaining. "You see over summer break when I went _

_home to Lynphea Rose was waiting for me at the transport station but she wasn't alone. There was someone _

_behind her. When she introduced me she said 'Flora this is Nabu our brother'. I was really confused until he _

_explained that when he was one and I was just a few weeks old our parents didn't think we were safe _

_because at the time the kingdom of Lynphea was under attack. So the king and queen sent us away. We _

_would have both went to Andros but because I was the fairy of nature and I was already showing signs of _

_my powers so I was sent to a peasant family on Lynphea. Then when Rose was born my parents thought it _

_would be best if she came to live with me. When we got back to my house the people who raised me told _

_me everything. Then we went to the palace because our real parents thought it was finally safe. I would have _

_told you girls sooner but I didn't know how to." she said the last part with disappointment in her voice that _

_she didn't tell her best friends in all the dimensions that she was a princess and that she had a brother. She _

_didn't get the reaction she expected though. She thought her friends would be upset with her but instead _

_they were excited. "Flora I cant believe you're a princess." exclaimed Stella. All the girls were cheering for _

_their friend. They were all happy and Flora no longer had to keep any secrets from them. The girls were _

_talking about Flora being a princess as they walked back to the infirmary. When they entered Nabu was _

_sitting on the bed. "Nabu!" Flora said as she ran up to hug him. "Hey there little sis." he said to her. They _

_laughed then Flora formerly introduced Nabu to the rest of her friends. As time went on the girls began to _

_like Nabu. They thought he was really funny. Flora and her brother grew closer. Nabu started at red fountain _

_and got the in the same dorm as the boys. They got to be great friends with him. Especially Helia they were _

_now best friends. The best part though was Layla opened up to Nabu and they fell head over heels for her. _

_Which was good because Nabu told them that he was the one who she was supposed to marry. Layla didn't _

_have a problem with it anymore. She loved Nabu and nothing would change that. Nabu was officially part _

_of the team and with all of them together they could do anything._


End file.
